You Can’t Share A Mini Snickers… Or Can You?
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: Videl has a mini snickers and Gohan wants some… Is she going to be a sweetheart and share or will he have to take desperate measures to have the candy…? Read and find out…


**Rating:** K+

**Couple: **Gohan && Videl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything:(

**Summary:** Videl has a mini snickers and Gohan wants some… Is she going to be a sweetheart and share or will he have to take desperate measures to have the candy…? Read and find out…

**You Can't Share A Mini Snickers… Or Can You?**

"Can you give me that!" Videl said forcefully. Her eyes seemed to hold a fire that was to kill.

His eyes held a twinkle. "That's not how anyone asks nicely for something they want." He retorted putting his hands out of reach of her grasping fingers. His arms shot straight up in the air as she jumped to reach his closed hands, failing miserably.

Her eyes seemed to go darker in color. "I said give it to me Gohan!" She yelled at him. "That's mine and I want it back!"

He stared at her, eyes still twinkling, and slowly lowered his arms. "Okay." He told her taking a step backward. "Okay just calm down."

She visibly calmed. "Okay?" She questioned.

His eyes took on a different sparkle. "Yeah… Okay."

She looked uncertain. "Your up to something I know it!"

He smiled at her. "What makes you say that?"

She looked at his hand and then back to his dark eyes. "How long have we known each other?"

He studied her for several seconds before answering her. "About four years."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "That's what makes me say that."

He sighed. "Okay. I get it you don't trust me."

"I didn't say that!"

A grin broke out on his face. "Great! Then does that mean that you're willing to share?"

"No!" She snapped. "You can't share a mini snickers! It just can't be done."

He smiled. "Okay fine then here." He said handing her the small candy, that was slightly crushed from the antics earlier.

She took the candy from his open hand and slowly began to unwrap it without taking her eyes from him. "Your gonna swipe it from me right when I go to put it in my mouth, aren't you?"

He smiled widely at her. "No I'm not. Do you honestly think so little of me Videl?"

"Oh shut up Gohan!" She snapped, suddenly in a playful manner. Lifting the small candy she slipped it between her lips and into her mouth. "I guess you were being honest." She said around the candy.

Gohan took a step closer to her as if to tell her a secret. "Well I wasn't telling you the whole truth just a second ago."

Videl cocked an eyebrow at him to continue as she ate her candy.

"I'm gonna have some of the snickers. No matter what." Gohan said right before he pressed his lips against hers.

Shocked to the core Videl tried to push away, but Gohan's hands found their way from her shoulders to her face, and held her there.

His mouth softened on hers until she finally melted in his arms. His fingers went to her chin moving her face to a slant. When certain she wouldn't try to pull away, Gohan slipped one hand into her short hair and the other fell to her hip, where it began to gently caress the soft skin there. The kisses were just sweet pecks, with intentions of deepening to get to the candy inside her mouth.

She didn't know what to do! It seemed like everything was moving so fast all of a sudden. I mean, sure they're always together lately, but that's cause he's still helping her train… Even though there really isn't anything for her to learn anymore. And sure, for the past years they are constantly flirting and they kissed a few time, but the kisses were always on the cheek or forehead…

She suddenly realized that he was still kissing her… And the chocolate was slowly melting in her mouth! 'Oh my god! What do I do? Do I kiss him back? Do I pull away?' She thought in a panic.

Gohan seemed to read her mind as he gently tightened his grip on her hip. Pulling away slightly to take a quick look at her face, he moved back in this time giving her bottom lip a small nip, as if trying to coax her into responding.

'I don't know what to do.' Videl thought afraid of screwing things up, or worse drooling on him, or biting his lip off…

Suddenly annoyed with her unresponsiveness, gave into instinct and pinched her hip hard enough to get her to open her mouth in a small gasp. That was all he needed to make his move. Gohan quickly slid his tongue past her lips and teeth and began his search for the sweet candy hidden inside.

Time seemed to past to quickly for Videl, who was suddenly standing with her lips still puckered and eyes still closed.

"Told you I would have some." Gohan said quickly before giving her a peck on the lips and running off in the direction that his house would be in.

Her eyes had snapped open as soon as he spoke. She stood rooted to her spot, dumbfounded, before laughing and taking off after him. "Maybe you can share a mini snickers."

-

-

-

_**A/N:**__** Hey peoples! This is sadly a true story, however I didn't even get a really good taste of my snickers before he snatched it from me. How you liked it! Tell me what you think, flames are always welcomed...**_

_**Luv Lots**_

_**BAngel**_


End file.
